Diji (Heartblade)
Main Articles: Heartblade (comic), Diji (main) '' Basic Info: '''Full Name:' Diji (dih-jee) ''Entenna Taal ''(tahl) Age: '''20 '''Date of Birth: '''5th of Third Winter, Year 132 of Fifth Era. '''Race: Sentient Terran Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 lbs Homeplace: Lives in Namleagh Backstory A librarian girl who works at the Namleagh Library. She has a foreign look about her, but scarcely reveals her past or origin. She moved into Namleagh at the age of 16 and has been living there ever since, usually stuffing her face in books at the library. She has a vast library of spells she keeps written down in her spellbook and is not subtle to use them. She, however, does not boast about her abilities. Personality Intelligent, thoughtful, quick-witted, impulsive, romantic, obsessive, diligent, mature, strong-willed *Diji has an affinity for books and magic, and can often get lost into thought when reading or focusing on something. *She likes explaining things, whether her audience is interested or not. *Diji is always looking for love, and is quick to pursue men that she finds attractive *Diji tries her hardest to figure out things, and is near-impossible to stop once she starts attempting to solve a puzzle or discover why/how something works. Her aspiration usually concludes with problems being ultimately solved, unless it's totally out of her power. 'Likes:' *the color yellow *yellow scarves *books *boys *magic *research, learning *neatness, order *things that remind her of her homeland *electrical things *music 'Dislikes:' *lack of manners *chaos, disorder *great responsibilities *brutality *getting dirty/wet, especially wet Notable Features/Traits/Etc. *There's a slant to her lower eyelids *She has a soothing French-esque accent *Her eyes are yellow (not gold) *Diji carries a pair of reading glasses with her, which she has magically Bonded into it, the properties of a magic stone she has back in her homeland (So as long as the stone isn't broken, her glasses are indestructable). Diji has poor eyesight, and needs her glasses to read. *She is taller, more mature, and has a larger breast size than most other women in the main cast. *The hair-colored "leaves" on top of her head are actually part of her hair, and rest right between her bangs and hairband. Relations/Affiliations *Since moving to Namleaugh at the age of 16, she's had a small crush on Niko. *Diji has had many relationships in the past, but is still in a love/hate scenario with her first love, whom she hasn't seen in years. Skills and Abilities Fight Class: Thunder Adept Sorceress, varied combat and magical spells 'Primary Abilities:' Diji is excelled in many spells, especially in Thunder based spells. 'Magic:' Diji's Thunder Adept status gives her a boost in Thunder-based spells, but reduces the effect of other elemental magic. But she carries a few Fire spells anyways, just in case. *Star Shot - A small ball of energy that's thrown, medium range. *Thunder Needles - Quick needles of electric, long range. *Thunder Wave - Surrounding volt of electricity shoots from Diji's hands and courses through the object touched. *Thunder Zap - An arc of lightning courses from her finger to the target *Static Shield - A short-lasting field of static electricity repels low-powered forces *Flamethrow - Continuous plumes of fire *Lava Froth - spawns lava that falls to the ground and leaves burning lava puddles *Levify - Levitate lightweight targets *Transtate - Control the physical properties of inanimate objects *Bond - Bonds the conditions of one inanimate object to another (the bonded-to object gains all the effects the original has, and is indestructable until the original object is destroyed. Destruction against the original breaks the bond). *Shove - Force of gravity pushes forward Diji knows very little of Threadweaving, but only enough for repairs. 'Athletics/Fighting:' *Diji is not very athletic, and incapable of any physical combat, aside from fundamental punching, slapping, or kicking. *Her backhand is hard, as she's "practiced" on many men in the past. 'Mental:' *Diji is very smart, and has a massive memory span. 'Language:' *Can speak and write fluently in Terran, 2nd Generation Reunne, 3rd Generation Reunne, and Dwevish. Her first language is 3rd Generation Reunne, and Reunne words will often slip into her Terran sentences. Occupations *Diji works full-time in the Namleagh library. Outfits Diji's fashion choices revolve around long and light fabric garments. Collared and buttoned robes, dresses, and blouses, yellow neckties, and black, yellow, blue, and orange colors. '''Mage Robe: '''A simple multi-layered garment from her homeland, complete with her favorite scarf and a sachel for carrying supplies and her spellbook. Except for letting her carry her spellbook with ease, it does not have any effect on her spells, but the robe's threadwoven fabric has magical resistance, especially against fire and electricity. '''Librarian: '''The outfit she wears when she's working at her job, or during any extended period of library browsing. Supposedly it helps her with reading. '''Strolling Dress: '''Diji's choice in fashion for casual strolling through towns. Light and comfortable, but does not fair well for fighting. '''Park Dress: '''A cute dress for the warmer months.